


Out

by BeautifulTendencies



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, M/M, Mugging, Physical Abuse, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulTendencies/pseuds/BeautifulTendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornered in an alley way, it feels like his life is shattering around him.</p><p>I really do suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ THE TAGS, TRIGGER WARNING. Thats right. Go read them. I'll wait.
> 
> Ok then, now that we all have an understanding, please enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Need I say anything? I don't think I would be writing fan fiction about Fairy Tail if I was the creator of Fairy Tail . . . In other words, I DONT OWN SHIT.

He didn’t understand what was different about today.

He passed this way at the same time every day like clockwork, today was supposed to be the same as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, and the day before. Though not the day before that, because the day before that was Saturday, and he didn’t work Saturdays.

Why couldn’t the big blonde waiting in the alley have been there on a Saturday?

He didn’t understand what he did wrong.

What did he do to deserve this? This certainly felt like a punishment, but he had done everything he was told, had been so careful to do everything just right. What could he have possibly done to offend life enough that it felt it had to push him down even further?

He didn’t understand what he was supposed to do.

He did all he could just to survive each day, kept his head low to attract as little attention as possible. Attention, he had learned, was a very bad thing, when it was caused by anything even a hair away from his father’s expectations. He had a family name to uphold, after all. Not to mention even the slightest black mark on any in the Justine family could cause inquiries. Inquiries would be very bad for all parties involved. The Justines could be very influential when they chose to be.

How was he supposed to avoid attracting notice when he was late? 

How was he supposed to avoid attracting notice when his wallet was now empty?

It was not a great amount of money that had been stolen, it was even less than he had usually carried, he had been planning to visit the bank tomorrow. It would not put a dent in the family fortune. But it had the potential to call attention.

He didn’t understand what the point was any more.

Even if he survived his father’s wrath, his days would only continue being what they were. A monotone, pointless waste of everything.

Numbly falling against the brick that made up the alley, a single tear escaped his eyes and rolled silently down his cheek. He slid down the wall, his fine coat catching on the rough texture of it, his knees no longer able to support him.

He had been waiting to die for so long. He cursed his existence for ages but had never quite had the courage to end his suffering. He hated himself all the more for it.

He didn’t understand.

Had never understood.

All he wanted was out. In anyway possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that I should point out that I have not ever been depressed, or suicidal, or had abuse anywhere in my life, so I would like to apologize if I got it horribly wrong and you are offended. If you do have some experience in this area, and feel that something is inaccurate, I would like to hear about it, if you are comfortable and willing. That sounded really creepy. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I love comments of every kind, so don't hesitate if you want to tell me you love it or if you think it is a piece of shit (trust me, I think so too).
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \--*--  
> EDIT:
> 
> Right so, I was going to continue this, but . . . nah. It really is pretty bad and I don't feel like it. So. Newly Marked As Compete.
> 
> ~Tendencies


End file.
